


Wild Child

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [50]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bubbles breaks curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a round of alphabet drabbles at my LJ, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet.

* * *

  
_reckless_  
-adjective

1\. indifferent to danger or the consequences  


* * *

It was after midnight when she tapped on his window. When he opened it, he was grateful to see that she was holding popcorn and Mountain Dew – brain food, he liked to call it.

“It’s after curfew,” he remarked as she came in and curled up on his bed. “Aren’t you going to get into trouble?”

Bubbles shrugged. “If Blossom wakes up.”

Boomer smirked, the corner of his mouth twitching up involuntarily. He knew she worried more about what Blossom thought than she liked to let on. “What’s she going to say when she finds her sister sneaking out of the house late at night to visit her boyfriend?” He shook his head. “Irresponsible. What’s your excuse?”

Bubbles threw a pillow at him. “My excuse is that I already have an A in the class. And if you insist on pulling an all-nighter to cram, you’re going to need help.”

She pulled his binder into her lap and flipped it open. “Now, where is your study guide?”


End file.
